tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Life Meme
Ahh, memes. They can exist in many mediums (yes, even if they were originally on TV). A lot of people using the internet know of these memes nowadays, so it's pretty easy to lose track of every meme out there. Here's another thing: Not every television series has to fall under Pop culture in order to garner memes; even otherwise-obscure series can spawn memes too. And one more thing: memes can be killed by entering the mainstream, but even that won't send them into obscurity until their mainstream days run out. Examples *Ahh, what a better way to start than with The Emoji Movie: **"The (insert subject here) Movie" was one of the memes spawned out of that film. **And the "no symbol" for the critical consensus of the film. *My Life Me is the Trope Namer: **"Let me tell you about Homestuck". **And Mr. Towes has some My Life Me-related memes to himself. *"You broke my grill!? You broke MY GRILL!? YOU BROKE MY GRILL!?" *Total Drama is filled with memes, so much that it would get its own page. *And so is Cartoon Network, mostly their more well-known series: **"Extra Thick!" **Peridot delivers a ton of memes, so many that Steven Universe would get its own page. **Can happen with Cartoon Cartoons, too: ***Rude Removal, "Dexter's a cookie!", etc. ***Ed, Edd n Eddy manages to have a ton of memes, especially telling since the show ran for 10 years. ***Even the original Powerpuffs have managed to get some memes. ***Codename: Kids Next Door had Father's quote "I hate everyone". ***Courage the Cowardly Dog also has a lot of memes. **Adventure Time's pilot went viral, causing it to get its own show. **Considering how many episodes Regular Show has, it was inevitable that it spawned a ton of memes. Most of them came from Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, or Mitch Sorrenstein (aka Muscle Man). **The Amazing World of Gumball also has some memes, considering the number of episodes it has. **Ice Bear. **The Omnitrix. *Given SpongeBob SquarePants has been running since 1999, it's inevitable it would get memes eventually. Memes such as "Moar Krabs" doesn't begin to cover the list of memes SpongeBob got... *"It's over 9000!" *"...and this is where I'd put (insert thing here)... if I had one!" *"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" **"Her aim is getting better!" *"Hey, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" *"I'll take a potato chip... and EAT IT!" *"Everything is Ruby's fault." *The Who's "Won't Get Fooled Again" made a meme. *And there's Rick Astley's "Rick Roll". *And Blue Oyster Cult's "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" needs a little more cowbell-playing. *"...Bang." Twice. *"...and it's gone." *Saying that Scorbunny will evolve into a look-alike of the Trix rabbit. Or Chungus. **Or alternatively, having him evolve into an All Might look-alike. Which evolves into a look-alike of his civilian form. **At least one member of the Jewelpet fandom got the idea to draw Scorbunny in the style of the anime. **"Now you too can Dynamax your Pokémon!" ***"I can't believe Cartoon Network leaked Dynamaxing 10 years before it was made to the public!" *Boys watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic calling themselves "bronies". Then again, starting with the fourth generation MLP wasn't really girls-only anymore... *Studio Trigger is now the "savior of furries". **They also saved anime a lot. *''The Simpsons'' has enough for its own page, but some examples are: **Steamed Hams. Actually, the entire Skinner and the Superintendent sketch from the episode "22 Short Films about Springfield". It's seen remixes and even remakes. **"What do you mean, the bank is out of money? Insolvent? You only have enough cash for the next three customers?" **"Worst. (Insert noun here). Ever." **"It stinks!" "Yes, Mr. Sherman, everything stinks." **Homer taking college stereotypes too seriously. **"Testing!" TBA.